


Take It Easy

by 263Adder



Series: Victim of Love [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, No Happy Endings Just Yet, Post-Take It To The Limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/pseuds/263Adder
Summary: Post-Take It To The Limit. Chloe returns to Earth and has affairs to set in order. Leading up to a new story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Wow, I've been MIA for a while, huh. Anyway I finished my dissertation. I haven't technically finished my Masters until I get everything back, and even then I won't have a graduation ceremony until January. So for now I am job hunting and hopefully going to get back into writing fiction again! I wrote a short story before this for another fandom to try and get back into the swing of things, but I'm still finding my stride for now. Hope you're all well and enjoy this. It's only a little something. Just wanted you to all know I'm still alive. Enjoy ;)

Chloe gasped for breathe as her vision swam around her. Her cheek was resting against something cool and a hand was gently resting on her shoulder.

"Amenadiel?" She coughed, blinking as she fought to clear her head.

"We're back." Lucifer's brother told her gently. "Take a minute. You'll be disoriented for a while."

"I don't remember being this dizzy last time." She groaned, moving her hands to rest on the cool granite of Lux's bar beside her head. Bracing herself Chloe pushed up, taking in the glass bottles before her that swayed slightly as her eyes continued to jump.

"You didn't shoot yourself in the head last time." Amenadiel replied. "I said take it easy." He chastised as Chloe attempted to climb off the stool only to promptly slump back down.

"You don't have to stay with me you know." Chloe grumbled, cradling her head in her hands.

"Lucifer asked me to make sure you're alright."

"Well there's no longer a gaping hole in the back of my head."

He sighed. "That's not what he meant."

Chloe turned to face him, satisfied when the motion didn't make the Earth tip on its axis. "Look. This is going to suck for a while. But I'll be fine. I'm a big girl and I don't need a babysitter."

"Nevertheless." Amenadiel said, unfazed by the glare of a Nephilim. "We need to make sure your soul returns to normal. Hopefully your powers should fade away. And soon. We don't need you drawing any attention from... _upstairs_."

"You still think people might come after me?" She asked quietly, her attention immediately shifting to the person she'd always give up everything for. The person she had given up everything for. Trixie.

"Perhaps. We can't take any chances. Now Lucifer has returned to Hell hopefully my siblings will no longer be interested in you. But if they learn of your nature that could quickly change."

"So this stays a secret?"

"Yes." Amenadiel replied sternly. "Which means no punching holes in walls or crushing metal. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Chloe responded sullenly before a thought occurred to her. "Wait. If... _He_ knows about me what's that mean for my Dad?"

"Eleazar..."

She interrupted. "Who?"

"Your Father's angelic name is Eleazar. He's likely to stand trial. I am going to go to Father and try and keep the affair quiet. As I'm sure you're aware now, my siblings and I are still capable of going rogue. There's no need to further the knowledge that the Nephilim exist again. It would just put you and yours in jeopardy."

"Right." Chloe nodded tiredly.

Lucifer had given up his life here to stop that from happening and yet it was still a possibility. That thought did nothing  to appease her. Maybe he would have been better off staying. But then it had been impressed on her more than enough times, including by Lucifer himself, that he was a bad influence she was better off without. Shame it didn't feel like it.

"If what Lucifer told me is correct the staff will be arriving soon." Amenadiel informed her, looking at her with concern as she swayed slightly on her seat.

She sighed, rolling her shoulders back until there was a satisfying clunk. "I completely forgot to ask Lucifer what he wanted me to do about this place." In fairness, she had been otherwise occupied. Thoroughly occupied. Wonderfully occupied.

"He said Maze handled it."

" _No_. I went to see her and she told me that she was staying on Earth for a while to sort all of this out.."

"She left a letter."

"Saying what? Piss off, go home?" Chloe wouldn't be surprised. "There's still all of their belongings, not to mention the building which will have to be sold. Which is going to be pretty difficult without the actual _owner_ around to take care of it." Not to mention cancelling all the standing orders, filing final earning reports, taxes, and then explaining the sudden disappearance of two well-known individuals. Sure, a letter would sort all of that out. A letter written by Mazikeen. The most responsible demon to walk the Earth.

"If you run into any difficulties I will be around to help. Until we know that you have returned to normal I will be dropping in to check on you."

His expression said that wasn't over to negotiation but her pride told her to at least try. "I don't need you to babysit me, Amenadiel."

He chuckled. "Trust me, between you or Lucifer, I think you're going to have to get used to seeing me around. If you have any problems with this place call for me and I will see what I can do. I'll be staying in contact with Lucifer, I can get further direction from him if necessary."

"Are you going back there now?" Chloe asked, working to keep her voice even. Amenadiel may not be her favourite person, especially if she believed half the things Lucifer said about him, but right now he was her only means of contact with Hell.

"No. I'm going to report back to Father. Then I'll see Eleazar. I'll check on Lucifer later."

"Fine."

Amenadiel hovered uncomfortably in her periphery. "I could stay a while longer if you would prefer."

She was tempted to leave Lux to Amenadiel, in no mood to linger in a place that reminded her of Lucifer so much. There was so much to do and she was already dreading the conversations she was going to have to have with Trix, Dan and Olivia explaining Lucifer's disappearance. Talking to the staff on top of that sounded thoroughly unappealing.

But then again this could be her last time here.

"No. You can go."

Chloe hopped off her stool and, pleased when her vision stayed straight, made her way into the back where she knew the office was. She figured Mazikeen left her instructions there.

Lux certainly looked the same, Chloe thought as she moved away from the bar. But it felt. _Hollow_. Without Mazikeen slinking in dark corners and Lucifer on the prowl, mixing with his patrons or watching them loftily from above. Like they were his own little creations to play with. Because really, Lux was Lucifer's Earth.

When was the last time she came here on a normal night out? Sometime before she started dating Lucifer, Chloe figured. Before everything went completely wrong, and yet also absolutely right, and she had no idea what was coming. No way to know that she should have savoured the moment.

Lucifer's home. And now it would fall to her to get rid of it. The last connection she had to him.

The door opened smoothly. The office was neat and well proportioned. It was hard to imagine either Mazikeen or Lucifer sitting in here and actually doing work, but all the papers looked organised. As Chloe suspected she found the letter in the middle of the desk. As further suspected it only compromised a few words. The content on the other hand shocked her.

_Detective - the place is all yours._

It wasn't in Lucifer's handwriting so it must have been written by Mazikeen. Underneath were the deeds to the property and some other forms that had all been signed by Lucifer and the boxes were marked for her. To own Lux. To own an entire building in the middle of Los Angeles.

Instinctively she rebelled against the idea of owning a nightclub, there was no way she wanted to run the place and give up working at the LAPD. But then she thought of the apartment upstairs and the idea of keeping that one connection to him soon took hold.

She could move out of her Mom's house. _Finally_ , she thought with a longing sigh. At the moment the apartment wasn't exactly child friendly but the money Lucifer left along with the property would soon remedy that. And she could bring along her own stuff.

But the business...she could hire a manager, Chloe instantly solved. The pieces all seemed to be falling together very quickly and surprisingly easily. Still, housing her daughter above a nightclub. Dan would throw a fit, but really what position was he in at the moment to complain? And honestly, Chloe didn't mind the idea of completely demonstrating to him how over they were after what he had put her through. There was a private entrance, Trixie wouldn't have to go anywhere near Lux and its rather _uninhibited_ guests. And Trix would just die for the giant bathtub. Not to mention the pool and balcony.

Impulsively her hand snatched up a pen, lying conveniently nearby, and signed her name on the dotted lines. There was a card for a lawyer buried in the documents she could take everything to tomorrow.

 _Tomorrow_. Chloe thought with a sigh, dropping into the desk chair. Tomorrow when she'd have to wake up to no more Lucifer and go around telling everyone that he, that he what? _Died_? Moved away? Death sounded too much of a commitment, even though Chloe knew he wouldn't be coming back. The tiny sliver of an optimist in her wanted to leave some kind of door open for him. She would just tell people that he moved. That there was family trouble he had to go take care of and she wasn't expecting him back anytime soon.

She could just go from there.

Dropping the pen on the desk, Chloe rubbed her hands over her tired face before moving up to the apartment. There was a lot that needed to be done, and she wasn't looking forward to the vast majority of it. She didn't like lying and she wasn't expecting anyone to make things easy for her in the aftermath.

But the thing she was looking forward to least of all was accepting the fact, once and for all, that she would never see Lucifer again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you thought. I'm figuring Hell moved slower than Earth, and at the end of Take It To The Limit Lucifer mentions a minute in Hell is a second on Earth, so even though he finds out his Mom escaped Hell only a week or two after Chloe left a few months will have passed on Earth when he returns. What he returns to is something I'm still working on. I've seen the new episode and am formulating ideas. Let me know what you thought of the episode, I don't know anyone else who watches it! I only quickly proofread this so tell me if you spot a mistake as well!  
> Take care!!


End file.
